


on texas time

by givebackmylifecas



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: “Come on, Rafi,” Sonny says. “This is gonna be fun. I’ll go to the conference, go to a couple of presentations, network a little, and then it’s just you and me for the rest of the weekend.”Rafael makes a considering noise then sighs, lacing his fingers through Sonny. “Fine. But I get to pick the restaurants. I refuse to spend all weekend eating Texan barbecue.”Rafael and Sonny go to Austin where they meet another cop and his paramedic boyfriend...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	on texas time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cityofflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/gifts).



> just a little svu/911 lone star crossover for mari's birthday!
> 
> no TWs and I don't necessarily think you need to have seen lone star for this! (please ignore how terribly fudged the timelines of both shows are)
> 
> fic title from the keith urban song 'texas time'

“Oh god, I regret coming already.”

“Rafi, we’ve been in Texas for approximately two minutes,” Sonny reprimands as they wheel their luggage out of the airport and into the hot, humid Texas air.

Rafael scowls at the man who had just queue-jumped them to get a taxi sooner and then turns to Sonny. “I’ve already seen a hundred more Stetsons than I ever wanted to, cariño. I feel like I’m going to be called a slur at any moment.”

Sonny snorts ungallantly. “Baby, this is Austin, not rural Texas. Besides, I’m a cop, no one is going to hate-crime you right in front of me.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true. Despite my best efforts, you still dress like a cop,” Rafael sniffs and Sonny shakes his head fondly.

A taxi pulls up to the curb in front of them and Sonny shepherds Rafael into the backseat and the air-conditioning, before taking care of their suitcases and throwing them into the trunk.

“Come on, Rafi,” Sonny says when he joins him in the cab. “This is gonna be fun. I’ll go to the conference, go to a couple of presentations, network a little, and then it’s just you and me for the rest of the weekend.”

Rafael makes a considering noise then sighs, lacing his fingers through Sonny. “Fine. But I get to pick the restaurants. I refuse to spend all weekend eating Texan barbecue.”

Sonny rolls his eyes but agrees, keeping hold of Rafael’s hand as they make the short journey from the airport to the hotel the NYPD had arranged for them and that the conference is being held in.

“Y’all enjoy your stay,” the taxi driver tells them when he deposits them outside the hotel.

“Thank you, have a good day,” Sonny says, living up to his name as he turns the full force of his dimples on the driver when he hands him the money for the fare.

-

They get themselves checked into their room and then head upstairs to stow their belongings and freshen up before wandering out to explore Austin. They find a small, family-run Mexican restaurant that Rafael insists they try out and after one bite of his food, Sonny decides he might have to always let Rafael pick where they eat when they’re out of town.

It’s late by the time they get back to the hotel and Sonny gratefully collapses into bed with Rafael wrapped around him like a koala.

“Night Rafi,” he mumbles into his boyfriend’s hair. “Thanks for agreeing to come with me.”

“Like I was going to let you go alone and be snapped up by some hot cowboy,” Rafael says, lips moving against Sonny’s neck.

Sonny makes a noise halfway between a spit-take and a laugh. “Sure, because that was likely to happen.”

-

They spend the next day at talks about various new DNA evidence methods, community liaison programmes, and techniques for talking to victims. Sonny diligently takes notes and Rafael sits beside him, trying not to look bored while catching up on emails.

Eventually, the day’s talks are over and they’re left to get ready for the evening’s events.

“You look nice,” Sonny says when he emerges from the bathroom and finds Rafael dressed in a linen suit and a lavender-coloured shirt.

“Hmm, so do you,” Rafael says with a smirk, eyeing the towel Sonny is clutching around his waist. “Planning on putting some clothes on to go for drinks?”

Sonny makes a non-committal gesture. “Eh, I thought I might go like this, see if I can find anyone interested in an SVU detective from Staten Island.”

“Don’t you dare,” Rafael says bossily. “Besides, I’ve already picked out a very nice outfit for you.”

“Wow, way to make a guy feel like a living doll,” Sonny says. “Is this because I introduced you to Gina and Teresa?”

Rafael waves a hand at the light blue polo shirt and navy slacks he’d laid out for Sonny. “Please, just because they used to force you into dresses as a kid doesn’t mean I can’t help you look your best at a networking event.”

Sonny smiles, pulling on the shirt. “Well, when you phrase it like that…”

He leans in and kisses the smirk off Rafael’s face. Rafael smooths the fabric of the shirt over his shoulders and kisses back.

“Sonny?” he mumbles against his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Put some pants on or we’re going to be late.”

Sonny rolls his eyes but does as he’s told and five minutes later they’re in the elevator on their way down to the lobby. He lets out a shaky breath as they walk towards the hotel bar and Rafael places a comforting hand on his lower back.

“You okay?”

Sonny gives a jerky nod. “Yeah, just… it’s kind of a big deal, isn’t it? Being sent here as the SVU representative for New York. I don’t want to mess it up,”

“Hey,” Rafael leads them over to the bar and then turns so he can look Sonny in the eye. “You’re not gonna mess this up. You’re not the kind of person who gets sloppy drunk so you’re not going to embarrass yourself at the evening events and the rest of the schedule was just sitting in talks and taking notes. I know for a fact you were good at that because it was all very boring and yet you didn’t fall asleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, babe. It’s just the first time Liv has picked me over Rollins or Fin for something this big,” Sonny says, running his hand through his hair.

Rafael squeezes his waist comfortingly and flags down the bartender to order them some drinks. Once they’re each clutching a drink, they make their way over to a booth where Sonny has spotted a detective from Brooklyn that he used to know back in Staten Island. They don’t sit, instead choosing to exchange hellos before drifting back into the crowd.

“Do you kind of get the feeling this is like the first day of school?” Sonny mutters to Rafael who smirks.

“Wow, you sure you went to law school? I’d have thought you learnt to schmooze a little there?”

Sonny groans. “Have you met me? Actually, remember when you first met me? I’m not so good with first impressions, Rafi.”

Rafael’s demeanour softens, and he looks around before reaching out and squeezing Sonny’s hand. “Soleado, apart from that moustache you made a good first impression on me. You’re open, friendly, and caring so everyone you meet is instantly going to like you, okay?” Sonny nods and Rafael grins cockily. “Besides, you have me and if my years as an ADA have taught me anything, it’s how to get along with insufferable strangers.”

Sonny laughs, letting go of Rafael’s hand to throw an arm around his shoulders. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d be incredibly lost and lonely of course,” Rafael teases, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Sonny is about to retort, probably something incredibly witty, when someone knocks into his shoulder, sending his bottle of beer tumbling out of his hand and onto the floor.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” a voice says and Sonny turns to see a guy probably about ten years younger than him, dressed in a paramedic’s uniform, with a huge bruise on his cheekbone.

“It’s okay,” Sonny reassures him. “Um, are you okay?” He gestures at the bruise on the man’s face.

“Oh,” the man raises a hand to his face and grins, eyes crinkling attractively. “Yeah, I’m good. Some patients just don’t want help, you know?”

Sonny huffs. “Yeah, I can relate.”

“Anyway, sorry about running into you guys. I was distracted. My boyf- uh, my friend asked me to meet him here and I was texting and walking at the same time, trying to find him.” The guy says it all really fast, flushing a little as he stumbles over his words, waving his phone as if to prove his story. “I’m TK by the way.”

“Charmed, I’m Rafael Barba,” Rafael says, holding out his hand for TK to shake. “So, your boyfriend’s a cop? What a coincidence, so is mine. This is Sonny.”

“Hi,” Sonny says, shaking TK’s hand and inwardly rolling his eyes at Rafael's attempt to calm TK, although it admittedly seems to have worked. “Dominic Carisi Junior, but everyone calls me Sonny. I’m an SVU detective in Manhattan. Rafael’s an ADA.”

“Manhattan?” TK’s eyes light up. “You know, I used to be a firefighter in Manhattan. I actually think my dad dated an SVU detective there for a while? I can’t remember her name. It was Libby or Linda or Liv maybe?”

Rafael chokes on his drink. “Liv? Olivia Benson?”

TK nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s it! Do you guys know her?”

“She uh, she’s my Captain,” Sonny says even as Rafael shoves his whiskey at him and starts texting frantically.

“Oh my god, no way,” TK grins. “That’s so cool.”

Sonny grimaces. “That’s one word for it.”

Rafael suddenly looks up from his phone, fixing TK with a look he usually reserves for witnesses in a courtroom. “Is your father Owen Strand? Captain Owen Strand with NYFD?”

“Uh,” TK looks a little intimidated. “Yes? Well, now it's AFD, but yeah.”

Rafael smirks, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Knew it.”

“Rafi, be nice,” Sonny reprimands him. “So, TK, can we help you find your boyfriend? What’s his name?”

“His name is Carlos,” TK says, face going soft and happy. “He said he was in the hotel bar so he should be around here some- oh… I don’t think I’ll need your help after all.”

He’s staring at something behind them and both Sonny and Rafael turn when they hear an angry voice call out to TK.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand, what the hell happened to your face?” a tall, extremely good looking man with dark, curly hair demands as he storms over to them.

TK winces. “It wasn’t my fault babe, I promise.”

“It never is,” the man, who must be Carlos, says with a sigh, one hand coming up to cradle TK’s face. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, but Tommy had Nancy fix me up. I’ll just ice it when we get home later,” TK says, waving off Carlos’ concern.

Carlos sighs, pulling TK into a hug and then freezing awkwardly when he notices Sonny and Rafael. “Uh, hi. Sorry, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Carlos Reyes.”

“Detective Sonny Carisi and this is ADA Rafael Barba,” Sonny introduces them both. “So are you a detective too, Carlos?”

“Oh, no,” Carlos shakes his head. “I’m just an officer.”

“But Carlos took the detective’s exam last week,” TK says pointedly. “And he’s going to get his shield which is why his Captain recommended he come to this event since it’s being held on his turf.”

Sonny exchanges a look with Rafael and grins. “I’m sure he’s going to make a great detective. Besides, it looks like he’s got the supportive partner bit sorted already.”

TK smirks cockily. “You know it.”

“So how did you guys meet?” Carlos asks, still looking a little embarrassed.

“I… may or may not have spilled Sonny’s beer,” TK says sheepishly.

Carlos sighs. “You were texting and walking again, weren’t you?”

“In my defence, I was trying to find you,” TK says with a grin and Carlos rolls his eyes.

Rafael leans forward. “As your lawyer, I’d advise you to stop talking now.”

Sonny sniggers and turns to Carlos. “As your lawyer, I’d ask about precedent and how often he’s got into accidents texting and walking.”

“Hey!” TK says. “I thought you were a detective.”

“Oh, he is,” Rafael says smugly, a proud smile on his face. “He’s just a detective with a law degree.”

“Are you ever not going to bring that up?” Sonny asks, face coloured with embarrassment.

Rafael shrugs. “I like showing you off, cariño.”

“Now doesn’t that sound familiar,” TK says, throwing Carlos a pointed look which makes him laugh. TK grins and then looks around. “Well, I think we’d better go mingle so Carlos can tell his Captain that he did as he was asked.”

Sonny laughs. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want you to get in trouble. It was good to meet you guys.”

“You too,” Carlos says sincerely, shaking both Sonny and Rafael’s hands again.

When they’ve said their goodbyes, Carlos throws a slightly possessive arm around TK which is tempered by the sweet smile he gives him and the two young men disappear into the crowd.

“Well they were… nice,” Rafael says and Sonny grins.

“C’mon Rafi, they were cute, admit it.”

Rafael rolls his eyes but Sonny can tell it’s more fond than anything else. “Fine, they were very sweet. Now can we hurry up with the schmoozing you’re insisting on so we can go to dinner after?”

-

They do their best to say hello to everyone that Sonny wants to meet and then finally, when it’s closer to nine than Rafael’s stomach would like, they escape the hotel to find somewhere to eat.

“How is it still this hot?” Sonny complains as they stand outside reception, Rafael googling for somewhere close by to eat.

His boyfriend snorts. “It’s really not that warm. How are you going to survive going to Cuba with my mother and me this summer?”

Sonny grimaces. “God, don’t remind me. I’m going to have to bring about a thousand gallons of sunblock or I’ll go red as a lobster.”

Rafael smiles and squeezes his shoulder affectionately. “I think you’d make a very cute lobster.”

“Gee thanks,” Sonny says deadpan and Rafael laughs.

“Hey, Sonny! Rafael!” a voice calls and when Sonny turns he can see TK and Carlos hurrying over to them.

Rafael raises his eyebrows questioningly at Sonny who shrugs. “Hi guys, what’s up?”

TK, one hand clutched in Carlos’ smiles at them. “Well, we were just heading out and saw you standing here looking lost and very non-Texan.”

“He means you,” Sonny and Rafael both say at the same time, ignoring how TK and Carlos are laughing at them.

Carlos smiles. “Well, in any case, we wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with us? We’re meeting some people from TK’s firehouse at this great barbecue place.”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,” Rafael says carefully, ignoring the pleading eyes that Sonny is throwing him.

TK waves a hand dismissively. “Oh please, the more the merrier. My dad’s coming too, you can interrogate him about dating your Captain.”

Sonny knows the smirk on Rafael’s face is there before he turns to see it. “We’re in,” he says and Rafael nods his agreement.

“Great,” Carlos says. “We drove here so… we could give you guys a ride into town and you can catch an Uber back after dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Sonny says and they follow TK and Carlos out to the parking lot where a very shiny, very fast looking car is parked.

“You have like, freakishly long legs,” TK says to Sonny. “So you can have shotgun. We’ll never get you out of the backseat again otherwise.”

Sonny colours while Rafael that asshole just nods in agreement. “Probably a wise decision. You should’ve heard him bitching about the seats on the plane.”

“I hate you,” Sonny says blankly.

Rafael just smirks and presses a kiss to his cheek before folding himself into the backseat with TK.

“You guys are cute,” TK says when they’re all in the car and pulling away from the hotel. “How long have you guys been together?”

“Uh,” Rafael says and Sonny just knows he’s pulling a face. “We sort of disagree on that.”

“Yeah because you never actually asked me out,” Sonny interjects. Carlos raises an eyebrow, tearing his eyes from the road and Sonny hastens to explain. “He was under the impression that saying ‘Carisi, stay and help me look through these witness statements’ was him declaring his romantic intentions. So when I asked him out six weeks later he actually said ‘We’re already dating'.”

“I maintain that we were,” Rafael says with a shrug that Sonny can hear.

Sonny shakes his head. “We weren’t. But anyway, that whole debacle was about five years ago now. What about you guys?”

“Just over a year,” Carlos says with a soft smile. “Although funnily enough some of us took longer to get our act together as well.”

“Traitor,” Sonny hears TK mutter from the backseat and they all laugh.

-

The restaurant they end up at is nothing like Sonny expected. It’s incredibly modern and very hip and looks like something you’d find in Brooklyn.

“Vegan barbecue, Rafi,” Sonny says, pointing at the big menu board as they walk in. “Isn’t it great?”

Rafael sighs. “Well, at least I won’t have to listen to you complain about your stomach when you forget how much trouble you have digesting pork.”

Sonny winces. “Yeah, good point.”

“Oh good, they’re already here,” TK says, leading them over to a long table already packed with people. “Guys, this is Sonny and Rafael. They’re from New York, we met them at Carlos’ police conference. Sonny, Rafael, this is everyone.”

Sonny feels a little awkward, but the group of strangers immediately welcome them with smiles and urges for them to take a seat.

Sonny ends up between Rafael and an incredibly pretty woman wearing a headscarf.

“I’m Marjan,” she introduces herself, then nods at the two guys beside her. “This is Paul and Mateo. The guy on your other side is Judd – don’t worry, he’s not as scary as he looks.”

“Why would anyone think I’m scary?” Judd asks from Rafael’s other side in a thick, Texan drawl.

“Because you’re six foot four and built like a brick shithouse,” Paul says and Sonny grins.

“Hey, y’all need to watch your language,” the woman sitting across from Judd says. “I’m Grace, Judd’s wife. It’s good to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Rafael says. “So do you all work at the firehouse with TK then?”

Grace shakes her head. “Lord no. I’m a 911 operator. All the rest of these fools are with the 126 though. TK’s dad Owen is down there, talking to the paramedic captain, Tommy and Nancy – she’s a paramedic too.”

Sonny leans forward to look down at the other end of the table where a handsome, middle-aged man is talking to two striking-looking women. “That’s Captain Strand?”

“Yeah,” Judd says. “Why? You know him?”

“Well, apparently, he dated Sonny’s police captain for a while,” Rafael says.

The 126 crew are clearly interested, but they’re stopped from asking any more questions by a waitress arriving to take everyone’s orders and distribute glasses of water.

“So,” Marjan says when everyone has picked their food. “What’s this about your captain dating our captain.”

“What?” Owen asks, from his end of the table. “Who am I dating.”

TK’s face lights with a slightly evil up beside him. “Oh yeah, dad, I meant to tell you. Sonny works for Manhattan SVU and his captain is Olivia Benson.”

“Liv?” Owen looks surprised, but not unhappy. “Wow, that was years ago. How’s she doing?”

“She’s good,” Rafael says. “Got her Captain’s shield, and she has a son too. She said to say hi.”

Owen shakes his head good-naturedly. “I’m sure she did. Well, it’s good to meet you both. Any friend of Liv’s is a friend of mine.”

“Welcome to Texas,” Grace says, raising her glass of water and the others do the same.

“It’s good to be here,” Sonny says sincerely.

-

The dinner goes smoothly, with good company making good conversation and the food is surprisingly good too. Although Sonny definitely regrets stealing a spicy cauliflower wing off Rafael’s plate.

“You’re so white, baby,” Rafael says while Sonny sweats and sputters, but he does flag down the waitress and asks for some almond milk for him.

Across from them, Grace looks very hard like she’s trying not to laugh. Judd reaches around Rafael and pats Sonny commiseratingly on the back.

“We’ve all been there,” he says and the way Marjan and Paul are wearing matching smirks means there’s definitely a story behind that.

When they’ve all finished eating, Owen declares it time for him to get home, citing a shift tomorrow and most of the others agree. They part from Sonny and Rafael with exchanged phone numbers and invitations to look them up should they ever be in New York or come back to Austin.

Carlos and TK hang back and wait while Sonny and Rafael call for a car.

“It was so nice of you guys to invite us out with you,” Sonny tells them. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Carlos says with a soft smile. “It’s uh… it’s nice to meet other cops that understand well… you know.”

Sonny glances at Carlos and TK’s clasped hands and nods. “It gets easier. Eventually.”

Carlos nods and TK leans into him comfortingly.

“You really should look us up if you’re ever in New York,” Rafael says, one arm slung around Sonny’s waist.

“My mom lives there and she’s having a baby soon,” TK replies. “So we definitely will be making the trip soon.”

“We look forward to it,” Sonny enthuses. “I’ll cook you guys my nonna’s pasta sauce. Best thing you’ll ever taste.

Carlos and TK both look to Rafael for confirmation who agrees loyally and Sonny smiles.

“It’s a plan,” TK says, then nods at the black sedan that pulls up to the curb. “I think that’s you guys.”

Rafael checks his phone and nods. “It is. I guess we’ll see you soon then.”

“Definitely,” Carlos says.

Sonny and TK hug while Carlos and Rafael exchange more sedate handshakes and then they’re going to their respective cars and driving away.

-

Back in their hotel room, Rafael draws Sonny into a soft kiss, arms pulling them so tightly together there’s no space left between them.

“What was that for?” Sonny asks.

Rafael gently pushes Sonny’s hair off his forehead, his hair gel finally having given up the fight against the Texas humidity. “Nothing. Just glad you asked me to come with you.”

“Please, like I’d have done anything but sit in my room and facetime you if you’d stayed in New York,” Sonny says, leaning down to kiss him again. “I love you, Rafi.”

Rafael squeezes his waist. “I love you too, soleado. Bed?”

Sonny lets out a massive yawn. “God, yes please.”

They quickly ready themselves for bed and then curl around each other under the stiff hotel sheets.

“Maybe Texas isn’t so bad after all,” Rafael says, so quietly Sonny almost misses it.

“I love you enough to not say ‘I told you so’,” Sonny teases, yelping when Rafael pinches his side. “But yeah, Austin seems alright.”

Rafael nods his agreement, then shuffles down the pillows to be able to push his face into the crook of Sonny’s neck.

“Pretty sure anywhere would be alright with you,” Sonny adds and Rafael smiles, content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this and if you did, i'd love if you left kudos and maybe a comment too? or you can hit me up on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo))


End file.
